


The Ghost of Kitty Yet To Come

by velvetjinx



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cats, Despite the title alpine is very much alive, First Kiss, Ghosts, M/M, Ridiculous, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29984772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: Bucky is convinced there’s a ghost in his apartment. Steve isn’t so sure, but is willing to help him investigate.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2021





	The Ghost of Kitty Yet To Come

**Author's Note:**

> For square Y1 of my Bucky Barnes Bingo 2021 card!
> 
> BINGO.

Steve was staring at him incredulously. Bucky couldn’t blame him. 

“A ghost?”

Bucky nodded.

“An actual ghost?”

“I’m telling you, there is something weird going on. Stuff is _moving on its own_.”

Steve frowned. “You’ve seen it move?”

Bucky opened his mouth, then shut it again. “No,” he admitted after a moment. “But I leave something in one place, and it’s in a different place when I come home.”

“Like…”

“Like books, and cups, and stuff.”

“Hmm.” Steve did not look convinced, though to his credit he didn’t call Bucky crazy. Bucky was thankful, though not entirely sure himself that he was not, in fact, crazy. 

“I’m staying over tomorrow,” Steve said suddenly. “We’ll set up some hidden cameras in the morning, go out all day, and then when we come back we’ll watch the footage.”

Bucky nodded slowly. “Good plan.”

“Of course,” Steve replied with a grin. “I thought of it.”

***

That evening, sitting squashed together on Bucky’s sofa reviewing the footage, Steve narrowed his eyes and turned to him. 

“Buck.”

Bucky hid a wince. “Mhm?”

“You’re my best friend. You’ve been my best friend since we were kids.”

“Yeah.”

“So tell me now and tell me honestly—did you know?”

Bucky’s eyes widened. “I swear I didn’t! I thought the door being closed meant she couldn’t get in!”

Both of them looked at the footage, then at Bucky’s cat, Alpine, who sat on her cat tree, licking her chops with a self-satisfied look as she fed. 

“Oh well. I guess that clears that up.”

Steve made as though to stand up, then settled back down, looking at his hands. 

“Hey, uh. You wanna get dinner?”

Bucky heaved a sigh. “Sure. Takeout from the usual place? I’m buying, to make up for…”

“Buck.” Steve shook his head. “I don’t mean takeout.”

“Then what…?”

“Do you wanna go to dinner with me tomorrow? Maybe? There’s a great new Japanese place that Natasha recommended and, I don’t know, I thought maybe…” He trailed off as Bucky stared at him in shock. “Uh. Maybe not. Forget it.”

He went to stand up again but Bucky dragged him back down onto the sofa, leaning in to kiss him before he could lose his nerve. Steve made a surprised noise, but quickly relaxed into the kiss. 

“I didn’t think you liked me like that,” Bucky said at length. “I’ve been pining after you for _years_ , you punk.”

“Yeah, well, ditto,” Steve said with a laugh. “I’ve been trying to work up the courage to ask you out since high school.”

“Well,” Bucky said with a grin, pulling Steve back in for more kisses. “Ain’t that just something.”


End file.
